


Life Behind Bars

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cas calls Dean Daddy, Cas is Dean's bitch, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dark, Dean Has No Filter, Dean as Death, Dean has no remorse, Dean is a Little Shit, F/M, Gen, Jail Tour, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Older Dean, Rape, Robbery, Sexual Violence, Switching, Tattooed Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Violence, Vulgar Language, Younger Castiel, assault and battery, bitch, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maximum Security Unit: Where we house all the big bads; Guys who have been charged with murder, rape, kidnapping, assault and anything other big bad...People who could easily kill you and have no remorse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s your name, boy?” An officer yelled.

“Castiel.” The boy answered.

“Why are you here?” The officer by the name Officer Henrickson asked.

The young 16 year old black hair blue eyes juvenile stared up at the man. “Fighting.”

“Fighting?” Henrickson questioned. “What else?”

“I disrespect and hit my parents, sir.” Cas remarked. He was pissed. His parents forced him to do this stupid, fucking jail tour because they think he’s headed down the wrong path and gonna end up in here. He just wanted to roll his eyes and try not to punch the officer.

“You hit your Mama!”

“Yes, sir.” Cas glared at the black man. “She deserves it.”

Henrickson’s eyes bulge. “She deserves it? How in the Hell does she deserve her son to hit her.”

“She’s a major bitch!”

“Shut your mouth, bitch!” Henrickson yelled.

“We are heading to the maximum security unit. This is where we house all the big bads. The guys who have been charged with murder, rape, kidnapping, assault and anything other big bad.” Officer Deacon Kaylor explained.

Cas rolled his eyes and smirked. “Wipe that smirk off your face, boy.” Officer Mills pointed a finger at his chest. Cas just smiled and looked away from the woman. “Look at me, boy. You are two st—“ The officer gripped Cas’s jaw and pulled it so he was facing her. “Look at me, you are two steps away from getting a one way ticket in here. You can get arrested for beating your mom or dad. You can get arrested for fighting other kids…it’s assault and battery.”

The Novak just stares at her. She let’s go of him and growls. “Calm down, Jody. Just wait until he meets the Apocalypse.”

Cas frowned and huffed a breath as Henrickson opened the door to the jail block. Him and the three other juveniles that he didn’t learn their names looked around the room. That’s when all the door opened and the hoard of prisoner flood out screaming and hollering.

A bunch of men crowd around them and yelled and screamed trying to break them down and it worked for three of them, but Cas was unfazed and even laughed. That’s when a very attractive man, covered in tattoos with stunning green eyes grabbed his jumpsuit. “What’s so funny pretty boy? You think this is a game?”

“Pretty much.” Cas laughed in the man’s face.

“I hear you took this tour because you like beating your Mama and Daddy.” The man pulled the boy closer. “Why you beat up your parents? They treated you too nice? They give you too many hugs and kisses?”

“No my Dad’s an asshole and my Mom’s a bitch.” Cas growled.

The green eyed prisoner let out an empty laugh. “Boo-hoo, your parents are supposed to be assholes and bitches. You’re supposed to eat their food and sleep in the bed they gave you.”

“They aren’t the boss of me, I make my own rules.” Cas spat out at the muscular man.

The prisoner scoffed. “But I bet you make your Mommy and Daddy pay for everything you got, because you don’t have a job when you smoke weed every day.” The man got in Castiel’s face.

“Get out of my face, man.” Cas backed up.

The grip on Cas’s jumpsuit tightened and the green eyed giant literally picked up him by the fabric. “I’ll get out of your face when I feel like it bitch. You ain’t nothing but a bitch. I will bet all of my dinners here that I will see you again, but as a prisoner like me.”

Officer Mills placed a hand on the prisoners shoulders. “That’s enough, Dean. Get against the wall.” The man lowered the boy to the ground and walked over to the other group of guys. “You, Novak, back in line.”

“Alright ladies, we call these guys the apocalypse. These four guys are the baddest of the bad. They have been charged with multiple murders, rapes, and kidnapping. Some of these guys are normally in chains whenever they are let out of their cell when around the officers or outsiders. Today’s their good day. You’re gonna hear these guys stories.” Officer Henrickson spoke.

A blonde hair man stepped forward. He had two teardrop tattoos; he slowly glossed his eyes over the juveniles. “They call me Lucifer. I have been here my whole adult life. My first and only arrest was when I was 21 where I killed 15 men and women, plus a baby in an elevator. I’m gonna spend the rest of my life in here. I had a wife, a kid, parents and they all left me cause they don’t want to be associated with me.”

Cas rolled his eyes and they landed directly on the green eyed man. He was staring directly at Cas. “The name is Michael. I am in here cause I murdered my brothers. My motives were that they were bad and the Lord told me to get rid of them. I’ve spent 22 of my 30 year sentence in the shithole. My Mom died when I was little and my Dad left the picture when I stepped foot in this place.” The man had dark brown hair and didn’t have many tattoos but was really muscular.

The next man was gruff and in Cas’s eyes looked like a teddy bear. “I’m Benny, I was charged with aggravated assault, domestic violence, kidnapping, and rape. I beat my wife, and kidnapped my granddaughter and raped her in front of my wife and my daughter.” The southern man paused for a moment. “I’m here for 30-50 year, but I’m gonna be long dead before then. My wife died last year and I couldn’t go to the funeral, my daughter doesn’t want to see me and my granddaughter is scared of me.”

Cas rolled his eyes and groaned. That’s when the green eyed man perked up and stepped over to the boy. “What are you doin? Why are you rolling your eyes and groaning at my partner?”

“Step aside, Winchester.” Officer Deacon spoke. “Castiel, don’t speak. Don’t make a sound and don’t move your eyeballs. Understand me?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah? YEAH! What do I look like? Your friend? Your pal? I’m an officer of the law and you should show me respect. Now, do you understand me?” Deacon yelled spitting all over Cas.

“Yes, _sir._ ” Cas growled.

The last prisoner stepped forward again. His eyes never left Cas’s face. “I’m Dean Winchester, I’m an Aquarius, like long walks on the beach and frisky men.”

“Winchester, quit shitting around.” Officer Mills ordered.

“Yes, M’am.” Dean smirked. “I’m charged with 6 life sentences. They call me Death, like the horsemen. I have no remorse and don’t care about you. I watched my mother die when I was 4 years old. Ten years later I started smoking weed and that quickly escalated to cocaine. I was 15 when everything happened. I got pissed off with my Dad. So I killed him while my little 11 year old brother watched…he was next. I hid those murders for years. Ten years later I’m married to a beautiful woman and I have a son. My wife pissed me off and I wrapped my fingers around her neck and squeezed. I snapped her neck and turned to find my 6 year old son watching me. I told him to go to his room and then I saw he had Daddy’s phone in his hand with his granddad’s number on the other line. I broke his neck and then waited. My wife’s father and mother were the next ones to go. Oh but that’s not it, I had cocaine on me, and I attempted to assault an officer…”

“Faggot…” Cas mumbled.

Daggers flashed in Dean’s eyes. “What’d you just say, bitch?”

“I said faggot.” Cas spoke up louder.

Dean quickly walked forward and assumed the position he was previously in with Cas’s feet off the ground. He charges and slams Cas in the wall and pressed his forehead against Cas’s face. “You think you are so tough because you think we are all bark and no bite…”

“Cause you are…you ain’t gonna do shit.” Cas smiled as Dean let go of the boy but didn’t move.

Dean clenched his fists and lifted them. “I don’t give a shit about you or your feelings. I will beat the shit out of you, your mama, your dad then I’ll fuck your Mom…then your Dad and I’d stab them in the face and then your next.”

“That aint gonna happen because you are stuck in here. You’re never gonna get out. Faggot.” Cas spat out.

Dean pressed his hand forcefully against Cas’s chest into the wall hard enough to force a gasp out of Cas’s throat. “I’m gonna paint the walls with your blood and pick your meat out of my teeth with your bones.”

Suddenly Henrickson and Deacon grab Dean and quickly put him in hand cuff and shackles. Dean knows how to work with the chains around him. “Settle down, Winchester.”

“I’m gonna remember you, pretty boy. I won’t forget you. With a mouth and attitude like that I’m gonna see you here sooner or later. I’m gonna make you my bitch if I don’t kill you first.” The officers start dragging him away. “You’re mine! You’re gonna be my bitch, and I’m gonna fuck you up and fuck you in the pussy, cause that’s what you are.”

The doors shut and they could still hear Dean’s yells and threats. Cas was wide eyed as they were dragged out of the unit. Cas hadn’t changed, Dean might have shaken him up a tad, but he wasn’t willing to change.

_******* _


	2. Chapter 2

He thought he was never gonna get caught and never get sent here, but he’s here now under charges that are 100% true and the evidence has his face on the cameras. He walked down the hall with shackles on his ankles and cuffs on his wrists. He hadn’t been in this jumpsuit in five years. Officer Henrickson had a frown on his face as he lead the new inmate to the cell block. He opened the door and looked around. “Ladies, y’all got freshmeat.”

The cells were opened at the moment and the jailers were sitting around the tables or walking around. He followed Officer Henrickson to the cell where his bunk would be. He set his stuff down and Henrickson walked away. That’s when he heard a familiar voice.

“I saw Henrickson go into my cell. Do I finally have a roommate? Did he put food in my dog bowl?” He stepped out of the cell and saw a large man charge up the stairs. There were even more tattoos on him then last time. The emerald eyes stared at him. “What’s your name, bitch?”

“Castiel.”

There was a sparkle in the emerald eyed man. “No…fuck me in ass and call me sally. You’re the kid who told me that you aint never gonna get your ass locked up in here. You’re the boy who beats his mommy and daddy.”

Cas hid his face. “I stopped doing that.”

“Look at me when you talking, bitch.” The man yelled. “If you stopped beatin your parents, why are you here?”

“Armed robbery and battery.” The young man looked fearfully at the criminal.

“I haven’t had a bitch since my roomy left me. You remember the southern man, Benny. He’s dead. If you make a deal with Death…death’s what you’re gonna get when you try to double cross him.” Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’s jump suit. “He was found dead in the showers the day after your little jail tour.”

Cas tried to make himself small but nothing got away from Death.

“On your knees, bitch.” The man ordered.

“No.” Cas blurted out.

He watched the man’s eyes grow big and furious. He gripped the boy’s shoulders and pushed him to the ground. “I said get on the ground and you do as I say bitch.”

“Please, no.” Cas looked up, knowing what the man wanted him to do.

“If you don’t take my dick out of my suit and suck it; I will force my fist down his throat and break your neck.” Death spoke in an icy cold voice. “The job is done really easy once you break your jaw.”

Cas nodded and pulled the man’s dick out of the jumpsuit. He looked up at Death.

“Have you never given a blow job, bitch?”

“Yes, sir.” Cas answered and stroked the man’s length.

“Sir? The names Dean, but until you prove your worthy you call me Daddy.” Dean ordered as he saw Michael and Lucifer walk up. “Remember this pip squeak?”

“This is the little bitch that beat his Mom and Dad.” Michael replied. “He said he wasn’t gonna come back here.”

Lucifer squatted down beside Cas and got in his face. “You know a blow job is supposed to be done with your mouth. Right now, you’re giving Dean a sad hand job.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas replied.

“Quit speaking and get sucking.” Lucifer yelled and forced Dean’s dick into Cas’s mouth.

Cas couldn’t help but gag and choke on Dean’s cock. Tears streamed down his face and snot poured out of his nose. “You don’t get to cry, bitch. You’re a big boy, now.”

Suddenly liquid shot the back of Cas’s throat. He was quick realizing that it wasn’t cum…Dean was pissing in Cas’s mouth.

“I don’t want a drop on the floor. If you spill any, you’re licking it up.” Dean laughed and Cas quickly swallowed as more rushed to fill his already full mouth. Once he finished Michael gripped Cas’s hair and pushed his head back and forth. “Does the little baby need help on how to suck a dick?”

“Can you blame him, Dean? It’s not every day a twink sucks a dick as big as yours.” Michael spat close to Cas’s ear. “He should be thankful you are allowing him to put his lips on your cock.”

Dean pulled out of Cas’s throat and shoved his cock into his jumpsuit and Cas fell on his ass. He frantically wiped his nose and eyes as he hiccupped. Dean bent over and pulled him to his feet. “You’re a pussy. You are no man, you’re a bitch. What are you?”

“A bitch.” Cas whimpered.

“No, you’re my bitch, bitch.” Dean pointed a finger to Cas’s chest. “When I say “on your knees” you better get on your knee and ready to suck my dick, bitch.”

“Yes, si--, Yes, Daddy.”

Dean smirked. “Get in the cell and on the floor, you don’t get a bunk.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas scrambled to the floor of the cell. Dean turned to face the two men.

“Damn, Dean. You teach’em fast.” Lucifer smiled. “My bitch has been here 7 years and I’m still teaching that fucker Alastair.”

“This boy is gonna learn his place.” Dean pointed inside the cell.

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(** _

“Ah, ah, ah…” Cas whimpered. He gripped his pillow hard as he bit down on the cushion cause Daddy doesn’t like too much noise.

“Say my name, bitch.” Dean panted as he thrusted into Cas.

“Dean.” Cas whimpered. “Ah, Ah.”

“What am I?”

“You’re—ah—my Daddy.” Cas spoke without missing a beat. A week into his sentence and he knows his place. “Ahh.”

“You like this, bitch?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas felt tears building up in his eyes.

Dean gripped Cas’s lily white ass tightly as he thrusted harder and faster. Cas closed his eyes and bit the pillow again. He held down a sob as he listened to Dean’s breathing get heavier and heavier. “What are you?”

“Your bitch.” Cas choked out.

“Where’s your place?”

“The floor.”

“Who am I?”

“My Daddy.” Cas began to sob.

Dean came over the sound of Cas’s sob. He pulled out and pushed Cas off the bottom bunk. “Get on the floor where you belong. You don’t get the pleasure of spooning with me because you’re a big baby.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Don’t you dare get on the top bunk and don’t you dare try to move from that spot. I don’t care if you are cold or have to piss. Don’t move. For God’s sake, quit crying and go to sleep.” Dean growled.

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas bit his bottom lip and stared at the wall under Dean’s bunk. He was scared…terrified.

**_***_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Cas had been holding it for hours. He sat on the edge of Dean’s bunk where Dean told him to sit while Dean read a book he managed to get while in here. He looked at Dean with his hand shoved between his thighs. He rose to his feet and began walking to the toilet. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Cas spoke hiding his face.

“I told you that you answer to me before you do anything.” Dean pointed to his chest. “Understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, may I go to the bathroom?” Cas begged.

“There is no bathroom here, bitch.” Dean spat out. “I told you what you call it now swallow your pride.”

“Daddy, may I use the potty?” Cas whimpered.

“No, you’ve been a bad boy.” Dean laid back in the bunk and went back reading.

Cas bent his knees and kept his hand shoved between his thighs. “Daddy, I gotta go really bad.”

“Hold it until I’m done reading.” Dean didn’t look up. Cas sat back down on the edge of the bunk and rocked back and forth. “Quit squirming.”

“I can’t help it.” Cas spoke without thinking.

“Excuse me?” Dean put his book down and stared at Cas.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. It slipped out. Please, Daddy, let me go potty.” Cas was close to sobbing.

Dean grinned. “No, not until I’m finished reading, so stop squirming and be patient.”

Tears slid down Cas’s face. His body was shaking he was trying to so hard to keep everything in to keep Dean happy. If he stayed on Dean’s good side then he won’t get hurt for the next 15 years. He felt a spurt leave his dick and soak into his underwear. He looked over at Dean and bit his lip. Another spurt broke through. “Daddy, I can’t hold it.”

Dean growled and set his book down again. He got out of the bunk and pulled Cas to his feet and stripped him of his jumpsuit and kicked his knee out from under him. Cas fell to the floor with another spurt filling his boxer briefs. “So the little baby doesn’t know how to hold his tiny bladder does he? Have you seen me go to the potty? You’re damn right, you haven’t.”

He pressed Cas’s face down on the ground and gripped Cas’s wrist behind his back. “Daddy, I gotta pee…no, no, let me use the potty, Daddy.”

A long spurt filled his underwear and slowly dripped onto the floor. “Uh-oh, looks like someone has leaked into his panties.”

Cas was sobbing at this point. _‘how could one man cause him this much fear?’_ “Please, please, please, Daddy…”

Dean lifted the boy effortlessly onto the metal toilet right as Cas’s bladder gave up and let go. He had uncontrollable hiccups as he frantically wiped the tears from his face. He hid his face with his hands and sobbed again. He could feel his ears burning. He sat there even after his bladder was empty and his underwear stop dripping.

There was a slap to his face and he was pulled off the basin. The soiled undergarments were ripped off him and “new” ones were pulled on then came his jump suit pulled up to his waist. His face was still hidden by his hands when the second slap came. Cas felt the bunk dip the little bit it could. “You better now?”

Cas slowly slid his hands away from his eyes to reveal the green eye man staring at him, not in anger but contentment. The boy nodded.

“Good.” Dean stood and pulled his dick out of the jumpsuit and pissed in the toilet. Once he was done he spoke. “I’m doing this to toughen you up. You’re weak. You will forever be my bitch for your whole sentence because you’re not going to be here my whole sentence. You’ll straighten up when you get out and be one of the lucky few who don’t come back. The men out there will attack you at the first sign of weakness. I thought I drilled that in your brain in the jail tour, but you were too stubborn.”

Cas wiped his eyes and sniffed. “Why—why the sudden kindness?”

“Jail hardens you, I’ve been here for 17 years. I was put here when you turned four. I wasn’t always this way. I had a wife, a son…an affair behind her back with a man. That man had been my friend for years. He was the one who forced me to kill all the people I love. You know him.”

Cas was wide eye. He shook his head.

“That man was Benny. When you end up in here away from the man who made you murder your family, then he ends up her for a similar charge you make them your bitch and make them suffer until he ends up dead.”

“You’re—you’re not gonna kill me are you?” Cas hiccupped.

“No, I’m teaching you. Now, lay down and go to sleep.” Dean spoke and laid down on his bunk. Cas started to get down on the ground. He hadn’t been allowed to sleep on his bunk yet…only the floor. “What do you think you are doing? You’re laying with me, bitch.”

Cas carefully crawled into the bunk and laid on his side with his back facing Dean. The man wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him in closer. For the first time since he got here, he wasn’t terrified.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(** _

Cas has figured out that Dean switches personalities at the drop of a dime. That scared him the most. Right now, he thinks he’s coming down with something. His head aches, his body hurts, and he knows he has a fever.

He sat on Dean’s bunk during their one hour of free time out of the cell. Cas’s head had so much pressure running down the his temples to his jaw he couldn’t move. He wrapped himself in Dean’s blanket and placed his forehead on his knees. He rubbed his temple with his index and middle finger trying to relieve the pressure, but with no avail.

He heard footsteps of someone walking into the cell. The hour of free time was probably up and Dean had come back. He looked up to find Dean staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. “You alright, bitch?”

Cas didn’t think he could speak. His throat screamed. “Uhh—“

Dean nodded and pressed his arms against the cell bars. “Henrickson? Mills?”

“What do you want, Dean? You already had your daily run to stretch your legs. I can’t give you anymore.” Mills shook her head.

“I ain’t that selfish, Officer Mills. I think Castiel is sick.” Dean pointed his head over to the young inmate. “He don’t look too good.”

“Henrickson, open Winchester/ Novak cell.” Officer Mills called then heard a loud beep unlocking the cell. “On the top bunk, Winchester.”

Dean nodded and hopped on the bunk and rolled over on his side and hung his head over so he could see. “I don’t think he looked like that this morning, M’am.”

“Thank you, Dean. Castiel, how are you feeling?” She asked standing in front of him. “Can you tell me what hurts?”

“My---my head, throat hurts.” His voice came out very raspy and rough. “My body aches.”

Officer Mills placed her hand on Cas’s forehead. He closed his eyes at the soothing coolness of her palm. They flicked back open when she removed her hand. “It’s probably because he’s new here and stressed. Opens you up to illness.”

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” Mills rolled her eyes. “Come on, Castiel, you feel really warm. I think it might be early stages of the flu, which yes, might because you have been really stressed. Common thing here at Jail. I’ll take you down to the infirmary. They will give you a few prescriptions that an officer will give you, but we’ll examine you there.”

“Thank you.” Cas nodded as he slowly rose to his feet.

“Have you been eating what we give you?” Mills gave Dean a glare.

Dean scoffed. “Yes, he eats, Jody. I don’t steal his food. He’s too skinny for that.”

Jody pulled out his cuffs. “I’m just gonna cuff you until we get to the infirmary.”

“Can you cuff me and take me to the infirmary, Jody. I can help you out, like hold his hand at the shots, or give him anal suppository.” Dean grinned.

“No, Dean. I’ll give you your chew toy back either tomorrow morning or later tonight.” Jody guided Cas out of the cell.

“You’re no fun, Jody. Officer Henrickson let me go with him to the infirmary when Benny got sick.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“That’s because he was forced to taser you twice and you managed to slice your bicep open.” Jody rolled her eyes. “No, Dean.”

**_***_ **


	4. Chapter 4

After two weeks of taking it easy Cas was back to being Dean’s chew toy. “Come on, bitch. You’re gonna run with me today.”

“I don’t run, Daddy. I’m not that good.” Cas looked at Dean. He watched Dean’s lips curl up into a sly grin.

“You’re gonna run with me today and that’s an order. You’re gonna run until your legs burn or until I stop. You have to keep up with me. I’m not gonna go easy on you. I have to warn you, I have had practice for the past decade stuck in this place.” Dean pulled the young inmate to his feet.

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas nodded and followed the older inmate

Cas always got a lot of whistles when he exited the cell. Nobody got near him because he couldn’t never leave Dean’s side. One he was too scared to wander off and he was too scared of what Dean would do to him if he didn’t follow his orders. They started running and after 15 minutes Cas was panting and starting to slow down. “Gotta keep up, Cas.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas panted as he sped up as much as he could.

10 more minutes passed and Cas was taking short pants and his legs were past screaming. Dean’s expression had never changed. He was coasting. “3 more laps, Cas.”

Cas’s legs decided to give out then and sent him spiraling to the ground. He landed hard on his knees and forearms that were now torn up and bleeding. He coughed rough and panted. His throat was so dry and he was shaking. He looked up and Dean was staring him down. “You lasted longer than I thought.”

He stretched and hand down to the young man. “I’m sorry.”

Dean shrugged. “Stay right there, don’t move. Don’t talk to anybody, don’t look at anybody, you’re mine, don’t make anyone think otherwise. Watch me run until I stop and we will head over to get a drink, clean your roadrash and head back to the cell, understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas nodded as Dean did a few little stretches and took off running. He knew he was getting looks and snickers, but as far as he’s concerned, Dean was the worse of the worse. He’s served almost 20 years and he’s barely 40. He admired Dean’s body as the man ran. For a 42 year old the man had the body of a 20 year old.

A hand firmly placed itself on Cas’s shoulder, making him jump. He kept his eyes glued on Dean. He was hoping and praying Dean was making his way around towards him fast, but Dean was only halfway down the track, basically parallel with him. “Ole Death let this fella loosen his leash mighty early. Benny wasn’t allowed to leave the cell until a year in the man’s sentence. The one before that never left the cell into he had a breakdown and was sent to the insane cells until he finished the last of his sentence.”

Cas focused on Dean so hard. There was a second person with the man. “This guy must be special. What makes you so special?”

“What are you doing? Look at us? Talk to us?”

Cas stayed silent. Dean was getting closer. He waited. “Hey Fucker, look at me. You think you’re so tough and not scared of anyone, since you have been here before.”

“Hey, what do you assclowns think you’re doing?” Dean spat out. “Step back.”

“You got him out pretty early, Dean?” The first inmate said.

“Fuck you, Uriel.”

“What makes him so special?” the second inmate spoke.

“Fuck you, too, Zacariah.” Dean growled. “Now, get before I break your neck.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

“You’re mine, bitch.” Dean growled pressing Cas further into the mattress. He had his face in the crook of Cas’s neck. He thrusted hard and rough forcing air out of Cas’s lungs. “That’s it, Angel. Every fucking inch of you is mine.”

“I’m yours, Daddy.” Cas panted. “Always yours.”

“Fuck.” Dean panted as he came inside Cas. “Cum, Angel. This is your one and only time for a while.”

Cas closed his eyes while Dean gripped his hand around the shaft of his dick and stroked it hard and fast. Cas couldn’t have came harder or faster. “Good boy.”

He walked over to the toilet and peed while Dean watched. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?” Dean responded.

“When you first got here…were you ever anyone’s bitch?” Cas turned and walked over to the bunk.

Dean’s emotion didn’t change. He was still smiling with contentment. “No. When word spreads of your charges, which they go fast, people back off. I must remind you that I have 6 life sentences over my head. I am a conartist that got away with two murders and cocaine possession for ten years and the only reason they found out about those two is because this time I murdered four people, plus possession of cocaine, and assault of a cop.”

“I thought you said Benny forced you to do those things?”

“Yeah, Benny was my dealer. He jacked up the prices just high enough that I couldn’t afford it on my own so I asked my old man for some extra money. When he says no I get pissed, a week later I still don’t have enough and Dad won’t let me have any extra cash. I’m getting jittery and starting to have withdrawal. I go back to Benny ask him to lower the price and he doesn’t do jack shit so I got back to my dad for a third and final time and he flips shit. I couldn’t take it anymore. I was jittery, non-existent bugs were crawlin on me, withdrawal is a bitch, so I took a meat clever and…”

“What about your brother? You said at the jail tour that you…you know…next…”

Dean smirked as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bunk. “You’re in jail for armed bank robbery and assault and you can’t say kill?”

“I can, but just he was your brother…” Cas frowned.

“He went out quietly. I told him to go to his room. I followed him and suffocated him with his own pillow and never look back. Backed a suitcase and bookbag with my belongings, got my cocaine and got emancipated, got an apartment, got my diploma, got a job, wife, stopped cocaine for a while, had a kid, started back on cocaine then killed my wife and son, and my wife’s mother and father, and stabbed a cop…” Dean frowned and looked down at his hands. “Come on, I’m done talking, go to sleep.”

_******* _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two cuss words that i refuse to say, but i thought one of them fit the situation. There is still no way i'm actually going to write the word, so i censored the worse part of of the word.

“Wake up, Winchester. You got a visitor.” Officer Henrickson spoke early one morning.

Dean snorted and lifted his head. “Henrickson, man, April Fools Day was three months ago.”

“I’m not joking, Dean. You have a visitor waiting on your ass.” Henrickson said while opening the cell.

Dean got out of the bunk leaving Cas against the wall. He turned his back to Officer Henrickson to take a piss. “How do I have a visitor? Everyone I know is dead…or disowned me.”

“I guess you’re in for a surprise.” The officer smiled as he pulled out his cuffs. “The visitor wanted to visit you face to face at a table instead of through the phone and a glass window, so I’m cuffing you to the table cause I still don’t trust you.”

“Good, cause depending on who is sitting at that table depends on how I will react, Officer.” Dean smirked.

Henrickson rolled his eyes. “You just love making me earn my paycheck by being ruthless son of a bitch.”

“Hey, my Mama was not a bitch. Take that back, _sir._ ” Dean growled.

Henrickson gripped Dean’s shoulders tighter. “You’re going to sit down in the chair and I will handcuff you to the table then walk out. You know the rule about visitation, you know the gestures for when you are finished speaking to the visitor.”

“Blah, blah, blah, You would think after 17 years you wouldn’t treat me like a new inmate. Quit trying to mentally prepare me for this.” Dean groaned.

Henrickson opened the door to the visitation rooms. “We think you know this person very well and haven’t seen him in a long while.”

“Santa?” Dean grinned with sarcasm.

“Walk, Winchester.” Henrickson pointed into the room.

Dean nodded and stepped into the room. It was a private room with one table and two chair, one empty and one occupied by a man with long, for a dude, brown hair. He was tall and muscular. The face looked familiar, but Dean couldn’t place his finger on it. The man twisted his lips into a soft smile as dean walked over to the table with a confused expression. Henrickson locked the inmate to the table and stepped out leaving the two men basically alone other than one guard posted at the door.

The man stared at Dean. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just I never thought I would have the courage to actually sit in front of you. I have been fearing this moment for years.” The man spoke calmly.

“Who are you?” was all Dean was able to say to the familiar man.

The man didn’t answer Dean’s question. “You know, a lot of things change in 27 years. You look good. You look fit, muscular, tattooed—“

“Tell me who you are and I will be willing to talk to you properly.” Dean growled.

“My name is Sam Winchester. I’m your little brother.”

Dean shook his head. “You’re a G**damn liar. My little brother, Sam Winchester, died…27...years…ago…”

“Yeah, you thought you had killed me, but you didn’t. It was actually a perk for you that I looked up to you as a kid. The police found Dad dead in the kitchen and me unconscious on my bed and you missing…they thought a robber came in killed Dad, knocked me out and kidnapped you. Being 11 and looked up to you and denied the fact that my brother killed our father and tried to kill me. It didn’t truly hit me until I was sitting on the couch with my wife and suddenly a news report pops on the screen of a man by the name Dean Winchester was found guilty for 6 murders, Attempted murder, assault and battery, possession and use of cocaine.”

“So the attempted murder wasn’t the cop I stabbed…by you…so that means I killed a cop?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Have you seen that cop around?’ Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean pulled on his cuffs. “Why are you here?”

“Closure.”

“Really? Closure? It took you 17 years to head over to the jail and get closure from your brother that thought you were dead for 27 years? I’ll make it easier for you, Sammy. Yes, I had full intentions on killing you. It pisses me off the most that you of all people lived. I grieved over your death. Made my way to the closest boys home until I turned 16 and mourned your death, before I got emancipated.”

“It’s doesn’t make it easier.” Sam’s smiled turned to a frown.

“You have made it harder for me to be here.” Dean pointed to himself. “Now I have to live my life knowing that my brother is alive and I will never see daylight outside of this place.”

Sam cleared his throat. “I have a wife and a daughter.”

“Why should I care?” Dean’s voice became cold.

“Her name is Deanna.” Sam looked down at his hands. “I thought you should know that I never forgot about you.”

Dean looked at the guard and gesture he was done. “Promise me that you will stay safe.”

“I will start visiting, Dean. I will bring my daughter, my wife.” Sam stared at his brother.

“I’m a murderer, Sammy. I don’t think that will go over very well and it’s not every day that they allow a guy like me to sit face to face with people. Normally, it’s with a thick piece of glass between us and a telephone.”

“My daughter is 13. She’s not a baby.”

Dean looked at the guard would had walked over to Dean to unlock him from the table. “Give me five more minutes.”

“Mr. Winchester, you know the rules. Once you give the gesture I have to take you back.” The guard spoke sternly.

Dean glared at the man. “I don’t care, give me five more minutes.”

“If I do it for you then I have to do it for everyone.” The guard shook his head. “Come on, Mr. Winchester.”

“Fuck you, this is my brother, dammit.” Dean growled as the guard unlatched him from the table and pushed him towards the door.

The guard was emotionless. “You should have thought about that before you did the things you did.”

Dean spat in the man face. “Fuck you, man.”

The guard gripped Dean’s shoulder and opened the door where Henrickson was waiting. “Take him, Victor.”

“I have been nothing but obedient for the past 17 years. Let me speak to my fucking brother! I didn’t even know he was alive!” Dean tried to push past the guard. “Sammy is all I have left. Why take that away from me!?”

“Winchester, calm down.” Henrickson held Dean back.

“FUCK YOU!” Dean kicked at the officer since his arms were useless. “It’s been 17 years. I am here for the rest of my life, you are gonna see my face until you retire! Let me see my brother! Fuck you! Even a guy like me deserves to see family every now and again!”

“A guy like you should be dead.” Henrickson spat out. “In the state of Illinois there is no death penalty. If you were in Kansas, you would be dead.”

Dean spat in Henrickson’s face and kicked his shin. “Fuck you, assmonkey.”

The guard had come up behind Dean and stick him in the neck with a sedative, sending the muscular man to the ground. They dragged him back to this cell.

_******* _


	6. Chapter 6

Dean became more aggressive after his visitation. He couldn’t talk to Henrickson. He would only take orders from Deacon or Mills. Cas was sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk during the hour of free time, reading a book Dean had let him read.

He noticed a whole bunch of people running and yelling. Dean had told him to stay in the cell, but something was going down. He slowly moved out of the small room and looked over the banister to find in the middle of the main floor was Dean beating the life out of Lucifer. Dean had nothing more than a bloody lip, but Lucifer was permanently scarred.

Michael was trying to get Dean off of Luci, to no avail. “Dean, Dean! That’s enough!”

“Shut it, Michael! This ain’t your fight! Leave it alone!” Dean spat out. Cas watched as Dean punched the man again. There was blood on the floor and on Dean’s fist. Cas backed up from the railing and began to run down the steps. He didn’t realize what he was doing until he got the front row seat. By that time there was no turning back. He grabbed Dean’s wrist the second the older man raised it before the punch and yanked Dean back.

“Stop!” Cas pulled the enraged inmate back then pushed him further with both his hand place on Dean’s chest. “That’s enough.”

Dean cocked his head to the side and lifted both eyebrows and burned into Cas’s soul, with an evil glare. “Back to our cell, bitch.” He pointed in the direction of the room. “This aint your fight, bitch.”

“No.” Cas spoke clearly and loudly.

Dean smirked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Cas puffed out his chest.

Dean took a step forward and gripped the fabric of Cas’s jumpsuit. “I did, I’m giving you the opportunity to change your answer.”

“I’m not changing my answer. That’s enough and go back to our cell.” Cas growled.

“You’re trying to be tough, aren’t you? Pipsqueak.” Dean lifted up the kid off the ground. “I’ll have you know that no one tells me what to do.”

Cas gripped Dean’s wrist then with split second thinking he swung his leg and slammed it right into Dean’s crotch. The older man’s gripped released and both his hands went to his crotch. It gave Cas enough time to send two punches to Dean’s face. The elder man charged at Cas and plowed into himself sending them both to the ground, but Dean had the upper hand. Dean got in a few punches but Cas caught one of Dean’s fist and twisted fast until the man was off him. They flipped and Cas had the upper hand. After a couple punches and Dean had stopped fighting. Cas gripped the Winchester’s jumpsuit and pulled him so their faces were close but not touching. “That’s enough, bitch.”

Dean was quiet. The second Cas had grabbed Dean’s orange coverall the man hand were around Cas’s wrist. He stared at the blue eyed man.

“Go to our cell, Winchester.” He let go of Dean’s jumpsuit and got off him. He watched the taller man stand and stare at him.

Dean walked back to the cell. Cas walked over to Lucifer, who was still laying on the ground with Michael. The blonde haired man stared at Cas. “You didn’t have to do that. That was probably the worse thing to do since you share a bunk with him.”

“I did have to. I needed to stand up to him. I’m done being his bitch. Are you ok?”

Lucifer sat up. “I’m fine, boy, you’re in for a world of hurt.”

Michael gripped Cas’s shoulder. “You pissed off the worse inmate in this joint. I’m gonna be praying for you to have a peaceful death.”

“Thanks, man.” Cas began to walk to the cell. He took a deep breath as he passed the inmates who watched the whole thing. He stepped into the cell to find Dean examining his injuries blindly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve wanted to do that since the moment I got in your face at that jail tour. Didn’t think you would have the balls to actually do anything.” Dean rolled his shoulder.

Cas stepped into the cell and over to the man. He touched Dean’s shoulder. “You’ve been in a bad fucking mood since that visitation and picking fights with everyone. It was pissing me off and needed to knock you down a peg.”

“It’ a good thing the cops caught you with robbery. With fighting like that, being able to take down a prisoner who was arrested for fighting, man, you could have gone your whole life with anger building up and then you have murder, rape, kidnapping, more murder…on your hands. This place teaches you your place. You are no better than anyone in here. You didn’t knock me down a peg. You can’t. If you’re in prison that mean you are the lowest of the low, and if someone thinks they are so tough and runs the prison cell block, they are even lower than you…you knocked yourself down a peg.”

Cas frowned.

“You’re lucky that I have started feeling remorse or something, because the normal me would have painted the walls with your face by now.” Dean growled. “You’re lucky.”

_******* _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! This is where the Rape Tag comes in handy! There is also some very colorful language from Mr. Dean Winchester. So proceed with CAUTION!!

Everyone was shocked when Cas exited the cell without any new bruises. He walked to the track and waited for Dean. “Dean didn’t skin you alive, I see.” Cas heard from behind.

He just stood in silence and didn’t pay the men any mind. “Hey, we are talking to you.”

One of them grabbed Cas’s shoulder and yanked him around. It was Michael and Lucifer. “When my bunkmate talks to you I expect you to respond, bitch.” Lucifer snarled.

Cas stayed silence.

“Don’t make me knock the snot out you, boy.” Lucifer growled. Cas watched Dean make his way down the stairwell. He smirked and stared into Luci’s eyes. “You asked for it.”

Lucifer pulled back his fist and swung to hit Cas, but the younger boy caught the fist and yanked it back and twirled Lucifer around that his arms was behind his back and pulled painfully far up. Cas kicked the man’s feet out from under him, rolled him over so he was on his back. Cas straddled the man and landed three punches across Lucifer’s face. “I helped you the other day. I owe you nothing. I could have let Dean take your head off but I didn’t, so you should show me some respect, bitch.”

Dean came running over. “What the Hell is going on here?’

“Nothing.” Cas stood. “You wanted to run. Let’s run.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

“Novak, Winchester, rise and shine.” Henrickson banged on the cell door.

“Fuck you, Henrickson.” Dean grumbled and covered his eyes.

Henrickson banged on the cell door again. “I said rise and shine, Novak and _Winchester_. Get your ass out of bed.”

“And I said no, Officer Fuck You.” Dean said louder.

Cas had already gotten out of the bunk and was stretching himself awake. “Thank you, Novak. Winchester, I’m gonna tell you one more time. Get out of bed.”

“Suck my dick.”

“Dean, don’t egg him.” Cas sighed.

“Fuck off, Henrickson.” Dean sat up.

There was a loud beep and the cell door opened. “Get up, Winchester. We are allowing you to speak to the Jail Tour kids, they are gonna be here in an hour and a half.”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not saying get up when I leave the room. I’m saying get out of that fucking bed right now.” Henrickson began to raise his voice.

“Get the fuck away from me you fuckin prick.” Dean growled as he swung his legs over the side of the bunk.

“I’m not against putting you in shackles today.” Henrickson pointed.

“I’m not against punching you in the face today.” Dean snarled back. “Get out of my face.”

Cas sat down beside Dean and touched the inmate’s shoulder. “Dean, that’s enough. Thank you, Officer Henrickson. He will get up, sir.”

The officer left the cell and immediately shut and locked the barred door. Dean charged over to the bars and banged as hard as he could and made as much noise as he possibly could. “The next time you make a big fucking deal over tiny shit, Henrickson, I ain’t gonna think twice about using your head as a punching bag! You stay away from me, Henrickson! I will beat the tar out you and that isn’t an empty promise.” Dean yelled. “You know I keep my promises!”

“Dean. Dean!” Cas yelled over Dean’s voice. The inmate whipped around to Cas and stared him down. “Henrickson isn’t worth you blowing up like this!”

Dean walked over to the bunk and sat down. “Damn, I have been sober and clean for almost 20 years and I just want a nice glass of scotch and a cigarette…or a line of coke.”

Officer Mills came up to the cell. “Winchester, Novak, y’all plus Michael are gonna come with me and the squad to another room to speak with the juveniles. There are three girls. Let me give you the run down. One has charges for prostitution, one steals and fights, and the last one runs away and fights.”

“Are they pretty girls?” Dean asked. “Cause you know it’s been a while since I’ve seen other females than yourself, Jody.”

“It’s Officer Mills, Mr. Winchester.” Jody opened the cell door. “Come on, boys.”

“Can you tell me more about these ladies, Officer Mills?” Cas asked.

Jody handcuffed them and began to lead them out of the maximum security unit. “One is a prostitute. She hangs around older men, smokes weed, and actually sells her body on the street. She 28 weeks pregnant right now. One steals and fights. She’s smokes weed, and forces a fight when there wasn’t even gonna be one. One loves to run away, hang out with older men, smokes weed, steals, and fights.”

“Can I fuck’em up, Officer?” Dean asked as if it really was a question.

“Shut up, Winchester.” Jody tugged him forward. “Just get in the room.”

They walked into the room to find Michael already standing in the front of the room with his hand cuffed around his back. The three girls sat in chairs a few feet away. Dean immediately began to catcall. Jody popped the back of his head. “Line up, boys.” Deacon frowned.

“These, ladies, are inmates from the maximum security unit. Two of these men have been here over 15 years. One was sitting in your spot 5 years ago.” Jody spoke. “These men are going to tell you about themselves, but I’ll give you a brief overview first.” She pointed to Michael. “This is Michael “Archangel” Milligan. He is a serial killer and rapist. People say that he is mentally unstable and should be locked up in the nut house, but under evaluation he came up with a clean bill of health; that’s why he’s here.”

Michael stepped forward. “I’m Michael. I killed my brothers and all of their friends. The Lord told me too. They are evil, demons. So I killed them with anything I could get my hands on. I have served 27 of 30 years in here. Once I get out of here I get transferred over to the Kansas State Prison where I will be sentenced to death row.”

Cas was shaking. Michael didn’t share those things with his group of people. Michael seemed quiet and calm around him with Lucifer. He didn’t belong here. Jody began speaking. “This Castiel “Angel” Novak.” Cas squinted at the nickname. Only Dean called me Angel.

Dean leaned over. “I’m not the only person who calls you Angel, Angel.”

“Castiel sat in your spot 5 years ago. He liked to fight, beat up his parents, and later steal. He was charged with Armed Robbery and Battery. He will be spending 15 years with us.”

Cas looked down at the ground them up at the three girls. They were sitting like they could care less. He looked at Jody then walked up closer to the girls. “Do you think I want to be here? I was sitting in the same place you are five years ago. I took what these officer said and what those same inmates said and pissed and shit all over it and tossed it aside thinking that I was not gonna get here. I was wrong. I’ve been here for three months and I have already changed. I thought I was tough. I was able to win every fight I was in. I beat my parents, but you don’t even know about the people in Jail. They don’t have anything better to do that to work out and wait for a scrawny dude like me to get thrown in their dogbowl. That dude right there, the one with all the tattoos of sigils and pentagrams…that’s my bunkmate. Here’s the lowdown. You are either the bitch or you don’t have a bunkmate, because if you did the newbie’s are always the bitch.”

Cas walked back to the line up then looked at the girls. They looked terrified. Jody spoke again. “This is…

“Shut up, Jody.” Dean spoke over the officer.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m Dean Winchester…Officers, commoners, inmates…call me Death. I’m the person you are gonna have to deal with when you get here. Trust me there is a girl verison of me in the ladies ward, her name is Bela.” Dean stopped and walked over to the pregnant girl. “What’s your name?”

“Meg.”

“Yours?” Dean turned his head to the girl who runs away.

“Lilith.”

“You?” The last one.

“Ruby.”

Dean smiled. “You girls don’t understand how much I am holding back. Me and Michael haven’t seen a lady other than Officer Mills in about 15+ years for me and 25+ for Michael. I’m here for 4 life sentences, then I go to Kansas to death row. I don’t care about you. I will never care. I killed my father, my wife, my son, my mother and father in law, and a cop. The bitches in here won’t give you mercy. The only mercy you will receive here is the warm embrace of death.”

“How about you tell the ladies about your time before bars, Dean.” Jody crossed her arms over her chest.

“Smoked weed until I got addicted to crack, killed my Dad for his money and attempted to kill my brother so he would keep his mother shut. I ran away, stole money from foster parents and random people on the streets. Ten years roll around after I killed my father I kill my wife, son, and my in-laws. My son called the in-laws and they called the police. I shot the Sheriff, but didn’t shoot the deputy.”

“My Daddy is tougher than you.” Lilith rolled her eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow and didn’t hesitate getting in her face. “How about you get yourself arrested and bring him to me. Make your Daddy spend a week behind bars and spend a night with Death breathing down your neck.”

“You aint’ tough.” Lilith barked.

“And you aint smart.” Dean barked clenching his fist behind his back.

He heard two officers walking over to him. “Unclench your fist, Winchester.” Deacon ordered.

“I can’t use my damn hands. What does it matter?” Dean growled.

“I said unclench your fist, Winchester.” Dean repeated. He looked at Lilith and smiled. “I think you are gonna be the lucky one coming back here with sentence on your tail. I haven’t been wrong about these things yet.”

“I aint gonna end up here.” Lilith yelled.

“Then prove me wrong!” Dean got in the girls face. “Take advantage of this experience! You are getting an up close and personal look inside these damn halls to teach you that you don’t wanna end up here! You either die here or you are in here long enough to not be able to function in society and you make your way back! I haven’t seen actually sunlight outside of these walls in 17 years. The moment you step in here your life is ruined, forever! You are never gonna get a job, get an apartment, or anything! You can change your life! It’s too late for me. I have been destined to be here since I was 15 years old…I’m 42 now. You don’t have friends in prison. You have people who will fuck you when you drop a bar of soap.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Deacon pulled the man back. Deacon looked at Lilith. “You don’t realize how bad, this guy is. The whole time he was talking to your he has been pulling on his handcuff, causing himself to bleed and bruise his wrists. He has sliced open his bicep to get out of his cell. He was just in your face.”

Jody took the three inmates back to the unit. “You have three hours until your free hour.”

She left once the men were locked up. Dean shoved Cas onto the bunk and immediately ripped off Cas’s jumpsuit and him and went in dry in Cas’s hole. Cas screamed and gripped the bedsheets. “Shut up, bitch!”

Dean thrusted harder into Cas. Another scream left Cas’s lips. “Stop! Please, stop!”

“Take it, bitch.” Dean growled.

“Dean! Please! Stop!” Cas cried. “Dean!”

“Shut up!” Dean smack a hand over Cas’s mouth. “I need this, Cas!”

Dean pounded into Cas. Cas’s screams were muffled by Dean’s hand. Dean came hard into Cas and pulled out. He pulled his jumpsuit back on and left Cas on the bunk. He turned his back away from the younger inmate. “Why did you need that?”

Dean stayed silent. He looked out the bars of the cell.

“Why was fucking me dry and causing me pain what you needed?” Cas blurted out. He watched the tattooed inmate grip the bars. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Dean whipped around. “Shut your mouth. What’s your damn problem?”

“I don’t have a problem. You just out right raped—“

Dean covered Cas’s mouth again. “Me fucking you is not out of love. Ever. I fucking hate you. I fuck you because I want you to feel the pain. I still remember the tough guy you thought you were five years ago. I will paint the walls of this cell with your blood and pick your meat out of my teeth with your bones. There is no love in prison. There is only hate. The officers hate you, the inmates hate you, and your family hates you. There is nothing.” Dean growled.

Tears rolled down Cas’s face and he frantically breathed through his nose cause Dean’s hand still covered Cas’s mouth.

“You’re not fit to be in this unit. You’re weak. You’re two seconds from being piss your pants scared. You’re not meant to be here. Why are you even in the Maximum Security Unit? I know for a fact they wouldn’t put you in here for just an armed robbery and battery.”

Cas just stared at Dean with his hand wrapped around Dean’s wrist. There was a bang on the cell door and Dean whipped around. “Winchester, Novak.” Deacon spoke. “Y’all are going to individually talk with one of the girls. Novak, you are gonna talk to the pregnant girl, Meg. Winchester, you are talking with Lilith, the one who runs away.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean was laser focused on Deacon.

“Jody will be back in 20 minutes to take you over to them.” Deacon walked off.

Dean turned and looked at Cas. “You ain’t a criminal. Criminals don’t cry like babies. You think I’m being nice to you cause I have some kind of remorse towards you…I’d kill my own brother if I had the chance, but I can’t because I’m in here but you know that doesn’t limit me.”

_******* _


	8. Chapter 8

Jody brought Michael, Dean, and Cas down to a different room with the three girls who were at three different tables. “Head to your table, boys.”

Cas crossed the room to the girl with the swollen middle. Her make up had ran down her face and she looked very stressed and very scared. He sat down across from her. “I’m guessing you saw the Maximum Security Unit for the ladies.”

She nodded. “This place is terrifying.”

“It is. I’m 21 and I agree with you. I don’t have an option to leave. I’m stuck here for the next 15 years. You’re about to be a mother. Do you want to be in and out of jail? Or do you want to be in jail during your baby’s life?”

She shook her head.

“I didn’t think so. Did you know that getting pregnant was probably the least harmful thing that could have happened to you? You could have been killed, raped, gotten an STD, AIDS, HIV, but you got pregnant and I am damn sure you don’t know who the father is.”

She stared at Cas. “I wanna change.”

“That’s good. Your parents don’t want you to go through life like this. They would want you to make the right choices. Even though you have a baby on the way, you can still turn your life around. Don’t be like me or the other inmates that you saw today. Be a good mom to your kid.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

Dean sat down at the table with Lilith. She looked half as cocky as she was the last time he saw her. He placed his cuffed hand on the table and stared at the juvenile. She frowned. “I’m not here to make you feel better. This whole experience is supposed to make you feel like utter shit.”

“Why did you do it?” She asked softly.

Dean smirked. “Girly, I could write a book about why I did what I did.”

“How did you lead to murder?”

“I was 4 when my mother died, and 7 when my dad turned to alcohol and regularly beat me and my brother. I was 14 when I started smoking weed, 14 ½ when I started cocaine. Didn’t have enough money for the cocaine supplies so asked my dad for money…he said no so I killed him and my brother saw. I suffocated my brother until he was unconscious and left him for dead for the police to find him, but by that time I was long gone.”

“Why are you willing to talk with us?” She seemed so scared.

“I’m not willing. That’s the point.” Dean smirked. “The only reason they make me sit and talk with y’all is because I’m the nastiest of the nasty. I’ll beat the tar out of a good man cause he looked at me wrong.”

“But…”

“But nothing, sweetheart, in here nobody cares about you. If you are working in the hot sun and have a heat stroke they will leave you there for you to die. Let me ask you. Why do you run away?” Dean pointed.

“Cause my parents are uptight assholes.” She frowned.

“Let me guess, you ask to go somewhere and they say no.” Dean smirked. “They are trying to protect you from people like me. Life isn’t about getting what you want.”

“But they never let me do what I want.” She pouted.

“I’m so sorry, Princess. Life is so hard. You have a roof over your head, food to eat, clothes to wear, probably a cell phone, possibly a car, no job, but parents pay everything for you…you live such a tough life. Unlike me. I’m living the high life with three square meals a day and an hour of free time outside of my cell and the only time I can stretch my legs. Life of luxury.”

“You don’t unde—“

“Shut your mouth, Miss Priss. Never say I don’t understand to a prisoner. You have two choices. Obey your parents or you are sent here. If you obey your parents you will get to do more things you want to do, but if you go behind their backs and runaway you will be sent here, where you can never do what you want, ever.”

She nodded.

“I wanna hear you say that you are going to change. I don’t hear that you are in the female unit in a few years. Prove me wrong.”

“I will change, sir.” She stared at Dean.

“I’m not a fucking sir.”

“I’m gonna change, Dean. I’m gonna prove you wrong.”

_**(* &^%$#@$%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*(** _

It had been a week since the jail tour and things had changed between Dean and Cas. They actually talked. Dean was less aggressive. It was kinda unsettling. Cas wondered why Dean wasn’t put in the psych ward. The man will flip on the drop of a dime.

Cas sat on a stool by the table in their cell while Dean laid on his bed. Their free time had just end so they were trapped for the night. “Uh, Dean.”

“Yeah.” Dean slowly blinked; already uninterested.

“Last week during the jail tour you were talking about how I shouldn’t be here, cause I am just charged with an armed robbery and battery…”

“Yeah?” Dean shrugged.

“Well, I’m a suspect for a double homicide.” Cas scratched the back of his neck. “They couldn’t charge me with murder because they haven’t found the bodies…thank God for Habitus Corpus.”

“So they decided to just charge you with that weak ass crime and throw you in here for 15 years hoping that they would find that bodies in that period of time?” Dean squinted.

Cas smirked. “No I actually robbed a bank and beat a teller almost to death.”

Dean sat up and swung his legs over to the side. “If you think that makes you tougher, it doesn’t.”

“I’m not trying to make myself sound tougher. I’m trying to say that I am meant to be in here.” He watched Dean stand up.

The taller inmates forced Cas up and pressed up against the wall. “Just stop talking. No one is _meant_ to be here. Stop trying to prove something. You lost that chance when you decided to get yourself put in this joint.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, bitch.” Dean stepped back and sat back down on the bunk. “Just stop talking.”

Cas turned around and stared at Dean. “Why is it that you and turn anything I say into a twist?”

“Just stop talking, Angel. You’re digging your grave deeper and deeper.” Dean frowned.

“No. Answer my question. I’m not some little twerp who robbed a gas station.”

“Yeah, you’re some little twerp who is a suspect for a double homicide, charged with armed robbery and battery.” Dean said emotionless.

“There you go again.”

You make it too easy. You sound like you wanna be here. What is so great about being in here? You have someone to go home to after this. I have my brother who won’t let me get near his wife or daughter.”

“No I don’t have anyone to go home to. My parents are the homicide victims. They kicked me out of the house because I was still beating them and then came out as gay and they took a chance and threw me out…a week later they turn up dead and I’m the only person with a motive.”

“So, why prison?”

Cas stayed silent and turned his back away from Dean. He heard Dean rustle around and by the time Cas looked over Dean was done with the conversation. He had his back towards Cas on the bunk. Seventeen years in the slammer really messes with your social skills.

_******* _


	9. Chapter 9

3 Years. He had been in the slammer for 3 years. He was honestly surprised he lived that long. Today was a different day. Today was Michael’s last day in this Hell Hall. Dean and Cas were waiting for the cell to open.

“Today’s Michael’s last day.” Cas spoke from the bunk.

“Yeah, once we get out for free time we are gonna meet Michael over in his cell.” Dean propped against the cell bars. “We are gonna talk with him for a little while.”

Cas nodded. “It shouldn’t be much longer.”

“You’re gonna get your first tattoo today, Novak.” Dean smirked. “You know what they say. Tattoos used to only be done in the military and prison.”

There was a loud beep and the door opened. Dean stepped out with Cas on his tail. “I can only imagine what 30 years in jail feels like.”

“What we experience every day for 30 years. Come on, I promised I would do this.” Dean walked down the stairs. He stepped into the cell room to find Michael on his knees facing the bunk, praying. “Michael?”

“Let him finish praying, dumbass.” Cas popped the inmates arm.

“Fuck you.” Dean growled.

“Please.” Cas snarked.

“It’s ok, Castiel. I’m done. I’m glad you remembered, Dean. I asked you to do this what…19 years ago?”

“I had just gotten in this places, so not quite 20 years.” Dean smiled. Cas would have sworn that was the first time he had seen Dean do that. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I had just finished repenting to God when you walked in.” Michael seemed at peace.

“Wait, Dean, you’re gonna kill him?” Cas was wide eyed.

“It’s an assisted suicide, Castiel.” Michael reinsured. “I’m headed to the electric chair tomorrow after waiting for 30 years. My parents have notified the officers they are gonna watch me die. The last thing I want to do is have my parents watch me die because I was saving them from my brothers.”

Dean nodded. “This is how you’re gonna get your first tattoo, Novak.”

“I’m not gonna do it.” Cas whimpered.

“Please, Castiel. I won’t let Dean do it. I want him to be here, but I want his roommate to do it.” Michael begged.

“Why me?”

“Because you are the person closest to Dean.” Michael answered almost immediately. “I have been sharpening this for weeks and it is finally ready. Please, Castiel, right here. One hard jab.”

Michael handed Cas a sharp metal pole. “Are you sure about this, Michael.” Cas asked looking at Dean then to Michael.

“I don’t want this damn system get the last laugh. Please, do it before I change my mind.” Michael begged as he took Dean’s hand and squeezed it.

Cas watched Dean looked so upset and concerned. Dean leaned in close to Michael and gently kissed the man on his lips and then pressed his face against Michael’s. “Save a cold one for me, Michael.”

Michael closed his eyes and squeezed Dean’s hand tighter. Cas could felt the lump in his throat as he was about to burst into tears. Dean looked genuinely distraught. A single tears traveled down Michael’s face as Cas sunk the sharp rod into Michael’s chest. Cas instantly let go of the weapon and froze as the inmate convulsed in Dean’s arms and choked on his own blood. Dean held the man tightly. “Let go, Mike. I’m right here. You are safe. You are in peace now.” He comb his fingers through Michael’s hair.

Cas wiped his prints of the rod and stepped away from the two men. Dean laid Michael down with his head on the pillow and wrapped the man’s finger around the rod so it look self-inflicted. Cas watched Dean wipe his eyes. The tough inmate that he had bunked with for 3 years old had actually been crying. Cas took the man’s arms and guided him out of the cell and up the stairs and back to their bunk. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Dean cleared his throat. “I’m gonna lie down for a while.”

“I’ll let you have some alone time.” Cas started to walk out of the cell. Dean laid on the bottom bunk and he faced the wall. Cas walked to the track and ran for a little while. He saw Officer Mills and Deacon power walk to Michael’s cell along with a EMT with a gurney.

There was only 5 more minutes of free time so Cas began walking to the cell. He watched the EMT roll Michael’s body out of the Unit. Cas climbed the stairs and entered his cell. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You doing alright?”

Dean sat up from the bunk and stared at Cas emotionlessly. “Yeah, I’m fine. This is normal in this place. You make a “friend” and they either leave, get sent away to be killed, or you have to kill them. It’s just how it works.”

“I would have thought that Michael would have wanted Lucifer to do that, since you know it would have been the ole Archangel throw down. Michael vs Lucifer; Angel vs Demon, good vs bad.” Cas tried to smile.

“Michael was like a mentor to me. He had already been her for 10 years when I got here. He wasn’t like the other jailmates. He was human, caring, and humble; one of those people that in the outside world would never think would be a serial killer.” Dean explained.

Cas sat down beside Dean. “You sound very human today. For the past three years I have never seen you show any other emotion than anger, but today I have seen you show happiness, sadness, and compassion.”

“Don’t get used to it, Novak.” Dean smirked. “I haven’t forgot that you get a tattoo today.”

“I wasn’t gonna let you forget. I know what I want and I want you to give it to me, because I have seen you draw them before.” Cas looked at the inmate.

Dean shook his head. “I knew you watched me draw in the morning.”

“The Angel wings you draw are beautiful, I want them on my back.” Cas smiled.

Before Dean could speak there was a bang on the cell door. “Winchester.”

Dean stood and walked over to the bars. “Afternoon, Officer Mills.”

“I know you were involved with Michael.” Jody said sternly.

“Says who?”

Jody glared at Dean. “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, Jody. Michael wanted that.” Dean wrapped his fingers around the bars.

“Deacon is gonna take you and Lucifer to give your final goodbyes, before we take him to his family.” Jody nodded and opened the cell and hand cuffed Dean. Deacon took him and Jody walked into the cell and stared at Cas. “Novak.”

“Yes, Officer Mills?”

“You’re coming with me.” She looked serious.

“What’s going on?”

Jody took Cas’s hand and handcuffed him. “FBI found Chuck and Naomi Novak last night. Your DNA was found on both of them. I am taking you to trial so you can be officially charged with a double homicide.”

“Fuck.” Cas uttered.

_******* _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This could be very dramatic and graphic to some readers, this is a peek into the past. Read with caution! WARNING!!!

_“Come on, Adam. We have to be getting home before Mommy gets home from work.” Dean lifted the little 18 month old out of the baby swing._

_The little boy smiled and nuzzled into his father’s arms. “Mommy…Daddy…” He cooed._

_“Mommy is gonna be so excited to see you when we get home. Mommy hasn’t seen you all day.” Dean bounced Adam in his arms. “Daddy and Adam day.”_

_“Daddy!” He squealed._

_“That’s right.” Dean smiled and his phone began to ring. “Hello?”_

_“Where the Hell have you been, boy?”_

_Dean chuckled. “Sorry, Bobby. The Nanny called in sick so I had my hands full with Adam. I thought Jo would have told Ellen.”_

_“Like Hell, boy. If you ain’t comin to work to call me. I have been trying to get a hold of you all day and you now decide to answer at 6 in the evening?”_

_“I said I had my hands full, Bobby. The Nanny called this morning at 6:30 and Adam woke up at 6:45. I told Jo to tell Ellen and her to tell you, but something get mixed up. I’m sorry I didn’t call, but my son comes first.”_

_“I know you can multiply task, son. You’re doing it right now. Don’t give me excuses about not showing up.”_

_“Fuck you, Bobby. That’s my excuse. I’m your best damn employee and I have a son with your daughter. Cram it with walnuts and I’ll be at work tomorrow.” Dean then hung up. “Hear that, Booger? Grandpa Bobby is an old fart.”_

**_(* &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$^&*()__ **

_“You can’t catch me, Daddy!” Adam ran around the front yard._

_Dean smiled and goofily chased his 4 year old son in circle; trying his best to tire him out before nap time. “I’m gonna get ya, Booger.”_

_The boy screamed and changed directions. “Nuh-uh!”_

_Jo watched from the porch. “Get’em Daddy!” She called out._

_Dean scooped up the little boy. He lifted the boys shirt and blew a raspberry into his tummy. Adam squealed and flailed. “Daddy!”_

_“I got you, buddy.” Dean spun around. He tucked the toddler under his arm and carried him to Jo. “Mommy, I think we are gonna have a big supper tonight. I big serving of Adam burgers.”_

_Jo pulled Adam into her arms. “That sounds tasty, Daddy.” She lightly nibbled Adam’s neck and made nibbling noises._

_Adam squealed and giggled. “Mommy! Daddy!”_

_“I love you, Booger.” Dean kissed Adam’s forehead. “Are you gonna take a cat nap before dinner?”_

_“I’m not a cat, Daddy.”_

_“You could have fooled me. Isn’t that right, Mommy?”_

_Jo laughed. “How about you take an Adam nap?”_

_Dean kissed Jo on the lips. “I love you, Mommy.”_

_Jo kissed back. “I love you too, Daddy.”_

_Adam squirmed up and gave Dean and Jo a sloppy kiss. “I love you more, Mommy and Daddy.”_

**_*( &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()*&^%$_ **

_“You told me you were gonna stop, Dean.” Jo sighed._

_“I tired…I really tried.” Dean remarked._

_“You were sober for 7 ½ years.” Jo frowned; near tears._

_“I’m sorry.” Dean lowered his head. “I don’t know what happened.”_

_Jo walked over to her husband and cupped his face. “Please, stop snorting cocaine. Do it for Adam. If you end up in jail, I don’t know what I would do. How would I tell Adam?”_

_Dean kissed Jo’s forehead. “I swear I will not end up in jail for as long as Adam is living.”_

_“I love you, Dean Winchester. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. We have a 5 year old son together and I don’t want him to grow up with his Daddy in prison.”_

_“I promise that won’t happen, Love. I won’t let that happen.” Dean pulled her into a hug._

**_()* &^%$%^&*()(*&^%^&*(_ **

_“Dean, you promised! You promised me 1 year ago that you would stop. You still come home high as fuck and I found cocaine in your jacket pocket when I was doing the laundry. You promised me, Dean!”_

_“I tried, Joanna. It’s hard. I don’t want to go through withdrawal. It’s hard for me.” Dean walked closer to his wife. “I promise I won’t get high at home.”_

_“That’s lie and you know it.” Jo pointed. “I can’t trust you anymore.”_

_“How can you not trust me, Jo?” Dean growled. “I have been nothing but faithful to you. I stay home to take care of our son when he is sick instead of you. When he was younger and the nanny called out I stayed at home. Your Dad fucking hates me and if he could fire me, he would have.”_

_Jo pointed at Dean. “I don’t trust you because I have been finding cocaine bags in your stuff for weeks.”_

_“Why have you been looking through my things, bitch?”_

_“I was doing laundry and found three bags, so I looked through you other jackets and found more. Dean, I bet you have plenty more drugs stashed around this house. So yeah, I don’t trust you.”_

_Dean clenched and unclenched his hands. “Shut your mouth.”_

_“NO! Dean Winchester, why should I be married to you and let you be around our child when I don’t know if you’re even gonna be sober?”_

_He snapped. He wrapped his fingers around Jo waist and squeezed. He didn’t say and word but stared into her eyes as she took her last breath and her eyes rolled back into his head and she went limp. Dean dropped her and turned and saw Adam staring at him with his phone to his ear._

_Dean snatched the phone and hung up. “What the Fuck do you think you are doing?”_

_“Daddy…”_

_“Who did you call?” Dean yelled. The little boy began to cry. “Who the fuck did you call?!”_

_“Granny and Papa.” Adam whimpered._

_“Why did you do that?!” Dean yelled in his son’s face._

_“You hurt Mommy.” The boy whimpered._

_Dean groaned and looked over to Jo’s body. He swore he saw the chest most up and down. He stomped over to Jo and slammed his foot down to the ground right over Jo’s throat. If that didn’t kill her he didn’t know what would. He heard Adam scream. He whipped around and saw his son running towards the front door. Dean grabbed a meat clever. Right as his son grabbed the handle of the front door he sunk the sharp knife into his skull. The 6 year old slumped to the ground. He heard a car pull in the car._

_He walked into the living room and heard Ellen scream as he saw Adam’s corpse in the foyer. He stood right beside the doorway into the living room until he heard footsteps make their ways towards him and he swung and sunk the clever deep into Bobby’s neck._

_Dean watched Bobby slowly bleed out. He slowly crept behind Ellen who was sobbing over the death of her daughter when he nearly sliced her head off. That’s when he saw the flashing blue lights and the sirens._

“Dean! Dean Winchester!” Someone yelled.

Dean blinked and looked around in confusion.

“Winchester, I ain’t gonna say it again. Go to your cell.” Deacon yelled in Dean’s face. He didn’t remember being out of his cell. Was it the end of free time?

“My apologizes, sir.” Dean mumbled.

“You’re damn right, Winchester. Where’s your head at?” Deacon followed Dean to his cell.

“I don’t know, sir.” Dean stepped inside. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Deacon nodded and shut the barred door. Dean turned around. Cas was staring at him. “You alright, man? You were being yelled at by Deacon for almost 20 minutes.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got into my head to deep.” Dean sat down on the bunk. “How was your trial?”

“How do you think?” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Life?”

“Yeah…”

“Ain’t she a bitch…” Dean hung his head as he leaned forward placing his forearms on his knees.

Cas smirked and leaned back against the wall. “You got that right.”

_******* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?! Should i do more of this kind of stuff? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it took me so long to update. I have been working on another long fluff fic that i should start posting in a few days.

“Winchester! Novak! Free time is over.” Officer Mills called.

“Yes, Sheriff.” Dean smirked as him and Cas jogged back into the cell. Once the barred door was closed Dean slammed Cas up against the wall and pressed his sweaty body into Cas. Cas cupped the back of Dean’s head as he pulled the man into a kiss.

Was his and Dean’s relationship loving? No. Was it functional? No. Was it intense? Yes. Dean threw Cas to the ground. “Give me 20 push ups, sweetcheeks.”

“Fuck you, Baby Doll. How about you give me 40?” Cas stood up.

Dean smirked. He got down on the ground and started doing the push up. “You’re makin it easy for me this time, Darlin.”

Cas laughed as he got on Dean’s back and pulled his feet up into lotus position. “Yeah right, Macho Man.”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard for this, pipsqueak.” Dean growled.

“Not if I fuck you first.”

Dean began to stand up and Cas slid off Dean, but the bigger inmate got on top of Cas on the floor. “You’re very cocky today.”

“You know you my cock, Winchester.”

Dean huffed out a smiled chuckle. “Is that what I want?”

Cas cupped Dean’s jaw and kissed him hard. “Oh yes.”

Dean stood from the ground and pulled Cas up to his feet. The smaller inmate pushed the larger one to the bunk. Dean sat down and Cas straddled him. “This isn’t how me getting you cock from this.”

“Oh just wait, Sugar Lips.” Cas pushed Dean on his back and un zipped the jump suit. Soon the tattooed inmate was naked. “Flip over, Fucker.”

“Talk dirty, Angelface.” Dean flipped over so his naked ass was sunny side up.

Cas spit on his two fingers and sunk them inside Dean. “Like that, Asshole.”

“Wow, you’re gonna skimp me out on the spit, fuck you.” Dean growled.

“Actually I’m fucking you.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. “I want you to feel it.”

He guided his dick in very lightly lathered in saliva. “Fuck, Novak.”

“You gonna come early, Winchester?” Cas laughed.

Dean groaned. “Hit the nail on the head, Novak. Immediate prostate punch.”

Cas laughed. “Sucks for you. I haven’t even gotten fully hard yet.” He slammed hard into Dean a couple more times before getting completely hard. He got harder and harder and came and made Dean cum twice.

“I hate you, HuggyBear.” Dean pulled on his jumpsuit again.

“I hate you, too. Now on the bunk.” Cas pointed.

_***( &^%$^&*()*&^%$#)((*&^%** _

“Winchester, Novak, wake up.” Officer Mills called.

“What, Jody?” Dean groaned.

“Dean, you have visitor. Novak, you lawyer is here.”

Dean grumbled and swung his legs off the bunk. “Who is the visitor? My brother?”

“No, it’s a lady. She says she is an old friend.”

“I don’t have any friends.” Dean shook his head.

“Come on, Winchester. Immediately after you little visitation I’m taking you to the jail tour kids.”

“Who else it joining me?” Dean let the officer click the cuff to his wrists.

Jody smiled. “Just you. So you better not get heated.”

“I’ll try, Jody. No promises.” He followed the officer.

“It’s Officer Mills, Winchester.” They came to the end of the hall. “She wanted to talk to you face to face. She said it was important to speak alone.”

“Who is she?” Dean frowned as they entered the room.

Jody cuffed him to the table. The room was empty. He was waiting for the visitor. Suddenly the room opened and Jody came with a red haired woman in a graphic tee. “Behave Dean.”

The red head sat down at the table before Jody closed the door. They sat in silent for a while. Dean did not recognize her at all. “Hello.”

“Hi…” Dean frowned.

“My name is Charlie Bradberry.”

“Good to know.”

She frowned. “I have been researching your case for many years.”

“Oh good a fan.” Dean sighed. “What are you here for? Information? My freedom? A cigarette?”

“I’m curious.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh really?”

“Why did you kill your wife, in laws, and son? I understand the murder of your father, the attempted murder of your brother, and the murder of the police officer, but why your family and her parents?” She leaned forward on her elbows.

“Honestly, I don’t remember even killing my wife or son. I just remember having a calm argument with Jo then everything is a blur and I’m holding a meat clever waiting for Bobby. I only remember glancing at my dead son and watching my sobbing mother in law over my dead wife.” Dean leaned in to Dean.

“I’m guessing you don’t remember at all.” She frowned.

“Not one bit.” Dean shook his head. “Jog my memory, Sweetheart.”

“I was your fucking wife’s best friend.” She growled.

“Oh feisty, I like.” Dean grinned.

“Fuck you. I had just left your house the day your murdered Jo. To think that I was the last person to see Jo and Adam alive other than you fucking hurts.”

“I like how you had a whole story planned out that you started off with but when I acted like the ass I am you had to change plans on a dime.” Dean pointed. “What’s your next line, Sweetie?”

She frowned. “How could you do that? She loved you! She thought you were the best Dad. Adam adored you!”

“I’m flattered, really. I loved Jo and Adam too. The problem was that I wasn’t in the right brain, Charlie.”

“I didn’t lie when I said I researched you before I came here.”

“I hope you got what you wanted from this little session and I have to say you have fueled my fire today.” Dean winked.

“What do you mean?”

Dean laughed. “The colorful language and attitude you use make me just want to ring your neck. It’s a good thing I’m hand cuffed or I would have snapped your neck the moment you said you were a friend of my wife’s friend.”

She looked scared. “You’re ruthless.”

“Why thank you. I thought I stopped being ruthless many years ago…about as many years as since broke my wife’s neck. I think of now I’ve become more than just ruthless, dontcha think?” Dean grinned devilishly.

“Shut up! I should have never come here. I thought you would have regretted every moment of the incident. I was so stupid to think that the Dean Winchester Jo always talked about and dreamed about would have turned into a psychopath.”

“Hey…I am a serial killer.” Dean pointed.

“It doesn’t matter! You killed my best friend!”

“20 years ago!” Dean stood from the chair and kicked it towards the wall. He stood, but had to crouch because of the cuff. “Listen here, Bradberry, I have been in his shit hole for 20 years. I got away with murder of my father and attempted murder of my brother for 10 fucking years. I never regretted killing him and I haven’t regretted killing Jo.”

“How could you say that? She was the mother of your son!”

“You shut your mouth about my son!” Dean spat in her face. “He got in the way. I was having drug withdrawal. Did Jo ever tell you about that, or did you find that in your research?”

“He was 6 years old!”

“I loved him! He was greatest thing to ever happen to me! I cried when he was born. I cared for him when he was sick. He was my pride and joy. Do I ever wish I never sunk my meat clever into his skull? Hell yeah, but I promised Jo that I would never go to jail while he was alive.” Dean leaned over to the table pulling harshly on his cuffs.

The door flung open. “Charlie get out of the room, now.”

She quickly ran towards the door.

“Yeah, run, like a pansy!” Dean growled. Jody walked over to Dean.

“Calm down, Dean. Calm down, now.” She pressed the un lit taser to his side. “Calm down or I will tase you.”

Dean clenched his jaw. “Uncuff me, now.”

“I told you to not get heated and that’s exactly what you do.”

“Uncuff me, or I swear to God I will dislocate both my wrists.” Dean yanked on the cuffs.

She glared at Dean. “Winchester, we have to go talk to juvenile kids in 15 minutes, calm down.”

_Jody regretted those words._

_******* _


	12. Chapter 12

Jody guided Dean into the room. Deacon and Henrickson stood from their seat where they waiting for her. “Alright Ladies, this is Dean Winchester. He has been in here for 20 years. He has more than one life sentence here. He has the death penalty back in Kansas, but he has to serve his life sentence’s here first.” Henrickson placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean jerked his shoulder away. Henrickson noticed Dean’s wrist swollen in the hand cuffs. “We can’t be here long, Henrickson. Dean didn’t listen to me and his anger go the best of him.”

“Fuck you, Jody. I asked for one thing.” Dean growled.

Jody pointed to the four boys seating in chair watching Dean. “Tell the boys, why you are here.”

Dean gave daggers to Jody. “Fine…” He walked to the line of boys. “This place forces you to lose your humanity. I have two dislocated wrists and I feel don’t it. I’ve had worse. I killed my Dad and attempted to murder my brother and hid it from the world for 10 years then murdered my wife, in-laws, a police officer, and my only son. I smoked weed then quickly changed to Cocaine.”

“So…” One replied.

“Here’s the cut and dry truth. I don’t give two shakes of a rats ass if you end up in here or not. I just know that if I see any of your faces in here ever again…you won’t make it a week into your sentence alive. You’ll be dead in the first 24 hours.”

“You’re a liar.” One scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean gave a devilish smirked. “You’re right. You’d be dead in the first 20 minutes. The pretty ones go fast and I need a new chew toy.”

“I don’t think so.” He answered.

“Shut your mouth.” Dean looked back at the three officers watching his every movement. “I don’t need my hand to kick your ass.”

The boy smirked. “You can’t do shit.”

That’s when Dean kicked the boys shin as hard as possible then kicked the chair back forcing the kid on his back. Dean walked over to the boy and dropped to his knees and straddled the boy and bent over until his was in his face. “Wanna keep talking, because I can keep going.”

“Dean, get off him.” Deacon and Henricked dragged the inmate off juvenile.

“Take me to the infirmary now.” Dean rose to his feet. “My wrists need to be popped back into place.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

Cas was worried. Dean hadn’t shown back up in the cell in a couple hours. He stood in front of the bars and kept looking as far down the halls. He saw Officer Mills walking down the rows of cells. “Officer Mills?”

“What Novak?” She frowned.

“Where is Dean?” He gripped the bars.

“He was an idiot. He is in surgery to fix two dislocated wrists.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Dean also gonna go to solitary confinement for a few days because he broke a Jail tour kid’s shin.”

“Oh God.” Cas frowned. “What happened?”

“That is a question I never stop asking when it comes to that Winchester.” She shook her head.

**_* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*(_ **

When Dean came back both his hands were in casts. He was quiet. Deacon lead him to the cell and sat him down on the bunk. Cas was reading on the top bunk. He looked up from the book to listen to the two men.

“Get some sleep, boy.”

“Just a little while.” Dean mumbled.

“Better than nothing. You missed free time today.” Deacon patted Dean’s shoulder. “Get some rest.”

Deacon straighten up and looked over to Cas. “Afternoon Deacon.”

“Novak.” He nodded. “Make sure he sleeps. Between solitary and his surgeries he hasn’t gotten much sleep.”

“Yes sir.”

“I have never seen him act like this. He is nonviolent and calm. I think it’s scarier than his normal self. Seems like this is what he would act like if he was half human again.”

“I’ll watch over him.”

“Good.”

Cas watched the officer walk out of the cell and lock it up. Cas closed his book and hung his head over the side and saw that Dean wasn’t asleep. He was deep in thought and traces shapes into the bed with his finger. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean looked up at Cas.

He was drugged. Cas knew by the glazed over expression that he wasn’t in the right mind set. “Dean, buddy, you need to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

“How about you just close your eyes.” Cas crawled off the bunk.

“No, then the memories come back.” Dean curled up in a ball.

“Memories of what?”

Dean was quiet. “Adam…”

“Was Adam your son?”

“yeah.” Dean sounded broken.

“Dean that was a long time ago.” Cas sat down on the bottom bunk and placed a hand on Dean’s side. “Whatever you were thinking about you can do that with your eyes closed.”

“Ok.”

_*** &^%$#$%*(*&^%$#@#$%^&*(** _

3 weeks later Dean’s casts were off and everything was back to normal. Cas was running and noticed Dean hadn’t come out behind me during free time. He finished his lap and walked back to the cell and it was empty.

He walked down the line of cells until he saw the familiar blonde haired man. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean lifted his head. His jump suit was at his waist leaning on the table of the cell room. “Gordon, you’ve met Angel.”

“Never had the pleasure to speak to the fella.” The man smiled. “Please, come in. Sit down. I’m just finishing up adding another tat to ole Death’s mural.”

“What are you drawing?” Cas sat down on the bunk.

“Don’t worry about it, Angel.” Dean answered. “Gordon, it’s gonna be a shame when you get outta here. Best artist in this joint.”

“Sorry man, two weeks and I’ll be homebound.”

Dean turned his head to look at Cas. “Thanks for doing this man.”

“No problem.” Gordon smiled and opened his arms to Dean.

Cas watched Dean stared at him and winked them pull a shive from his waistband unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. As Gordon hugged the green eyed man, Dean sunk the object into Gordon’s spine. “See you in Hell.”

Cas walked out of the cell and towards his. “Castiel.” He kept walking until he was fully in the safety of his four walled prison. “Castiel, it’s not nice to run away from me.”

“What the Hell was that?” Cas spat out.

“Vengeance.” Dean growled. “Castiel, you know me very well, and you know that you can’t understand my method of destruction.”

“You just said that Gordon was the best tattoo artist in this place then you up at stab him in the back.”

“The old saying keep you friends close and your enemies closer is crap. Keep your family and friends close because you’re the only one who can protect them and keep your enemies in service towards you until they become expendable and you kill them off, so they are no longer a threat and no longer your problem. Understand?”

Cas nodded. “So what am I? A friend or an enemy?”

Dean stepped into Cas’s personal space and cupped the younger man’s face. “Awh, Angel, if you were an enemy I would have killed you off years ago.”

“That makes me feel so much better.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“It should, Sweetcheeks. I don’t consider a lot of people family.” Dean kissed Cas’s forehead. “My father-in-law used to say that Family don’t end in blood and it don’t start there neither.”

“The Ole Death is full of wisdom. I would have never guessed.” Cas softly smiled.

**_***_ **


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey Cassie.”

“It’s good to see you, Gabriel.” Cas smiled as he spoke through a phone. “It’s been a long time.”

Gabe nodded. “Well, I’m the only one in the family who can still see the good in you.”

“That means a lot to me, Brother.”

“How is prison treating you?”

“Rough. The hardest part is living with my bunk mate.” Cas frowned. “The man is a couple steps higher than ruthless. It’s like everything he says makes complete sense and no sense at the same time.”

“Sounds like a wild ride, Cassie.”

Cas looked at his brother through the glass. “The strangest part, Gabe, is that I think I’m falling in love with my bunk mate.”

Gabe whistled. “Who is the dude? I have been looking up the prisoners in this joint. I might have read his bio.”

“Dean Winchester.” Cas shrugged. “He killed a few people.”

“What? Your bunk mate is Dean Winchester?” Gabe gaped.

“Yeah, he isn’t as bad as they say.”

“No, Cassie, he is worse than they say. This man is responsible for dozens of prison murders a year, He killed more than what he says and what police will give out.”

“What do you mean?” Cas squinted.

“I have researched that man for years, since I was little. Dean Winchester killed his mother, father, brother, wife, wife’s best friend, in laws, son, three police officers, and over 400 prisoners. The only reason he is still alive is because of the no death penalty.”

“Wait, he says he only attempted to kill his brother.” Cas frowned.

“No, he did attempted to kill his brother back when he was younger. A few years before he killed his wife he killed his brother and his brother’s wife and daughter as well.” Gabe frowned. “That’s why people say he is the worse prisoner.”

“I have bunked with him for years now.” Cas’s face grew red.

“Dean Winchester is the master of delusion. He gives you a false sense of security and reality. That’s the reason officers call him Death.”

Cas felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Deacon. “Time to say your goodbyes, Castiel.”

“Gabriel, I have to go.”

“Ok, see you soon, Cassie.” Gabriel stood from his seat.

Cas hung up the phone. “Castiel, you missed freetime so I’m gonna take you back to your cell.”

“Ok.” Cas followed the officer. “Deacon, where does Dean go when you say he has a visitor?”

“That aint none of your business, son.”

Cas nodded. “yes, sir, but Dean thinks his brother and many more people are still alive but he killed them. If they have visited him here what’s going on?”

“Angel, Death is two tons of crazy in a one ton bag.” Deacon shook his head. “Somethings are left up in the air for a reason.”

They neared the cell and Deacon opened it and Cas walked in. Dean was reading a book on his bunk. Cas stared at Dean then walked over to the table and sat down. “Why are you sitting over there, Angel?”

“I don’t know…A change in scenery, I guess.” Cas shrugged.

“Get over here, Angel.” Dean waved him over. “I want you to tell me how your talk with your big brother was.”

Cas nodded and walked over to the bunk. Out of habit he crawled into the bunk and rested his head on Dean’s chest. “Uhh—My brother is the only person in my family who still sees the good in me, which I honestly think is fading fast.”

“I understand that. There hasn’t been any good in me for many years.” Dean hummed.

“That’s not true. I bet there is still good in you. You’re an totally bad.” Cas traced figure eights on Dean’s bicep.

“What fool’s paradise are you living on? I wanna join you.” Dean laughed.

“I killed my parents. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my parents. They were lovely people. My mother was like my best friend and my father was my role model.” Cas closed his eyes. “I wasn’t mad or upset. It was a normal day. They didn’t do anything to upset me and I had reason to do it. My brother had just moved out to go to college and I’m the baby. So that means there were no witnesses.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I was sitting in my bedroom, doing my homework when something popped in my head. I walked into my father’s office and suffocate him with a plastic bag. I did the same thing to my mother. I dragged them into my car and drove non-stop for 10 hours until I reached South Dakota. I came across this old run down scrap yard called Singer Salvage and took two days in in between these two cars dig a grave deep enough for the two of them. I drove back home and packed up and ran away to Lawrence.”

“Strange you say—“

“I rented an apartment and robbed a bank for money got caught then they found my parents bodies.”

“Wow, at least I had a motive. Cas, Angel, why are you telling me this?” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“Cause if there is still good in me after what I did, I believe there is still good in you.”

“Why would you compare your arrest to mine? I have killed way more with no remorse.” Dean growled.

“I have 8 siblings. In order, it’s Michael, Lucifer, Anna, Balthazar, Samandriel, Hannah, Inias, and Gabriel.”

“Wait, wait, you said before you only had 1 brother.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You all intents and purposes I do only have one brother. Off the record, all but one die in a car accident when I was 16 and their bodies were never found, because the car was perched off a bridge. It was a fake car that they were “driving” and their bodies are buried in a 15 foot grave in the basement of the house I used to live in.”

“Damn son, you better not let that slip out to anymore but me.” Dean hummed. “I knew we had a connection better than others. I’m glad you have so much faith in me, Angel. I’m also glad you trust me enough to spills secrets.” Cas’s eyed grew wide. “Don’t worry. You secrets are safe with me. Just as long as I get to fuck you hard tonight.”

“Agreed.”

_******* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening! Maybe Cas isn't as mentally stable as we thought he was, but Dean might be even less stable than we believed! AHHH! I hope y'all liked the chapter! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while. Honestly, y'all, i had lost inspiration for this fic and set it aside for a while. Now, i have found something to right about again. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> and FYI i don't really know how prison works, so don't freak out if thing are wrong or completely unreasonable, i'm sorry.

Dean was up early. Cas had only been up for a little while so he was reading. Suddenly, Dean got loud. “WHOO! We got a lady!” Dean rattled the jail bar. “HEY BITCH!”

“What’s going on?” Cas swung his legs over the cot.

“Jail tour.” Dean smiled. “Henricksen! Open my cell!”

_“You hear that kids. You’re fresh meat, especially you, girly. Our worst inmate here has spotted you.” Henricksen said while guiding the teens to the upper level when Dean’s cell was located. “I am taking you to the cell of Death.”_

“Bring here, Victor!” Dean growled and banged on the bars.

The officer stood in front of the Winchester. “This is Dean Winchester. Have y’all heard about Dean on the news?”

Some nod, other didn’t move. “WHOO!” Dean let out then laughed.

“Dean Winchester is known in here by the name Death. Words can’t describe him.” Victor pointed to the man. “He has dislocated both his wrists and was in no pain. You’re going to listen to him talk at the end of the tour.”

“Come on, Vic. Open the damn cell.”

“Back up, Winchester.” Henricksen ordered.

“Open the cell!” Dean yelled. “Let me get in their faces.”

Henricksen rolled his eyes. “Open Winchester-Novak cell. Y’all need to get up against the rail. Now!”

“Listen to the officer!” Dean said was a smile. There was a loud beep and the bar shifted. The Winchester stepped out. “Hello Ladies and Gentlemen.” They just stood there. The one girl smirked. Dean noticed it, immediately. “What’s your name?” Dean said calmly.

“Abby.” She shrugged.

“Is that a nickname?” Dean creeped over to her. “Give me your full name.”

“Abaddon Josie Sands.”

“That means angel of the bottomless pit.” Dean crouched down and placed his hands on his knees. “Yeah, I know shit. I was not born yesterday.”

“I know you aren’t.” She whispered.

“Why are you here?” Dean didn’t raise his voice. She bit her bottom lip. “I asked you a question.”

“Fighting, shoplifting, drugs, smoking weed.” She spoke softly.

Dean straightened up and turned his head to the cell doorway to find Cas standing there propped on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His jumpsuit was hanging low on his hips with his chest completely bare. Revealing the tattoos Dean had given him over the years. “Hear that, Angel?”

“Yeah.” The Novak smirked.

“You see that was the same thing he was in the jail tour with.” Dean widened his eyes. “Yeah, Angel over there was in this same tour, because he was a bad seed. This is what happens if you don’t listen to these officers or me. I told Angel that if he came back here he would be my bitch. Guess what? That’s exactly what he is. If you come here you will be some dyke’s bitch in the female block.”

“Stop talk to her like that.” The boy two people down spoke up.

Dean whipped his head toward him. “What was that?”

“That’s my sister. Stop.”

“What’s your name?” Dean walked a few steps over to him.

“Crowley.”

“Crowley. Well, you’re gonna be my next bitch. By the time you get here, Angel is gonna have his own bitch and I claim you as mine.” Dean pointed a finger into Crowley’s chest. “There is no doubt about it.”

The boy shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

“Angel, come.” The younger inmate obeyed. “Look at that obedience. I said the same thing to him! LOOK AT HIM NOW! IF I SAY BEND OVER HE WILL BEND OVER!”

“Get out of my face.” Crowley tried to shove the Winchester.

One push…that’s all it took. One push for Dean to act back and that sent the boy over the railing. Dean didn’t even flinch. He climbed the railing and hung off the side and dropping to the ground, landing on his feet. He straddled the boy who was laying on his back. The Winchester just started punching him. Deacon came charging. “Winchester! Get off of him or i swear I will shoot.”

Dean blinked and stood. There was blood on his knuckles and Crowley was unconscious. Deacon grabbed Dean’s wrist and handcuffed him before pushing him over until his stomach was on the ground. “Yes, sir.”

“Henricksen, we need a medic.” Deacon called. “Get up, punk.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean got up. He started heading up the stairs.

“Freeze, Winchester.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean clenched his fist.

Deacon drew his weapon and pointed it at the Winchester. “Unclench that fist, boy. Back off the stairs.”

Dean slowly backed off the stairs. He stared at Deacon, then at Jody who was walking toward him with her hand on her weapon. “On the ground, Winchester. I aint gonna ask you twice.”

“You got it, M’am.” Dean slowly eased onto his knees and got down on his belly.

The medic were rushing over to Crowley and treating him. They put him on a gurney and rolled him out. “How’s the boy doing?”

“Possible broken back, concussion, broken nose, eye socket, possible broken neck.” The medic spoke.

“You hear that, Winchester. You almost killed that boy. That boy still might die, because of you.” Jody got down on a knee and yelled at Dean.

“I should have done more, M’am. I should have done the same to his piece of ass of a sister. I should have fucked her up. I should have fucked her, period.” Dean laughed.

“Stop talking, Winchester!” Jody yelled in Dean’s ear. “You allow you out of your cell because you have been having good behavior for the past few years. I guess we are going to have to go back to 24 hours a day in your cell and if you are allowed out you’ll be cuffed. Do you like that? What is your bitch gonna think when he is allowed out of the cell and you aren’t?”

“Why do you just tend to the troublemakers? What are you gonna do? Add a few more months to my multiple life sentences? I’m already in the cell that hold the inmates who can be with the normal prisoner. What is there a prison inside the prison inside the prison, M’am?” Dean yelled back.

The Winchester watched the jail tour kids get guided out of the max block. Jody pulled Dean to his feet and dragged him to his jail cell and left the cuffs on. “Close Winchester-Novak cell.”

Cas sat cross legged on the top bunk and propped on the wall. “Nice going, Winchester. Why can’t you keep your fucking mouth shut?”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“I aint your bitch while those cuffs are on your wrists. You need me to piss, you need me to sleep, I have to tuck you in, Assface.”

Dean scoffed. “Fuck you, bitch.”

“No, I’ll be fucking you tonight.” Cas laughed.

_******* _


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I was hit with a little inspiration. I decided that y'all had been waiting long enough. Enjoy!

It took 14 days for Dean to truly start climbing the walls. It was horrible for Cas. Dean yelled and rattled the bars. The Winchester proceeded to start running from wall to wall.

“Yes, asshat, make the guards know how angry and aggressive you are. That will make them out of your cell for an hour.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Shut up!” Dean snapped. “I’ve had it with your sass.”

“Just trying to help you out for once.” Cas shook his head. “Stop moving. You’re giving my vertigo.”

Dean yelled again and aggressively rattling the bar. “I need out of this room!”

“Seriously, yell at them more. That will get you 23 hours in the cell instead of 24.” Cas swung his legs off the bunk.

“Don’t start with me, Novak.” Dean growled.

“Dean Fucking Winchester, stop acting like a dumbass!” Cas yelled at the Winchester as he doubled over to get closers to Dean.

“Fuck you, Angel.” Dean reeled back and punched Cas across the face. The Novak fell off the bunk and shot to his feet and retaliated. He punched Dean in the face. The Winchester pushed the Novak against the wall.

Cas spit in Dean’s face. “Get out of my face, bitch.”

“For the last time, I am not your bitch!” Dean growled.

“Do it! Punch me! Make me believe that I’m still your bitch!” Cas gripped Dean’s jumpsuit. The Novak pushed away the Winchester spun around and slammed him into the wall. “Tell me who’s boss. Beat me to a pulp and they will definitely let you out of your cell. Hell they might even put you in general population.”

“I-I need out of this damn cell.” Dean slung Cas over toward the bar. The Novak’s side slammed into the metal rods. His head smacked against the metal with a loud clang. The younger man slumped to the ground, unconscious. Dean rushed over to Cas and gripped his jumpsuit and pulled him off the bars. He growled. He smacked Cas across the face. The Novak didn’t respond. There was bruise forming on Cas’s temple. Dean pulled Cas to his feet and slung him onto the Winchester’s bunk. “Jody? Victor? Deacon?”

“What, Winchester?” Victor groaned as he stepped over the cell.

“Let me out of this cell. I’m going fucking nuts. I knocked Angel unconscious. I just need one hour. One hour a week. Please, let me out. I’m climbing the walls here.”

“What did you do to Castiel?”

“I smacked him into the bars. It knocked him out. It’s no big deal.” Dean shrugged. “Now, let me out.”

“What makes you think that cracking your cellmates head against the bars will get you out of here for just one fucking hour?” Victor frowned.

“Please, Vic. I need out. It’s been two weeks. I won’t react like that on tours anymore.”

“Yeah, you won’t. You’ll be handcuffed, anklecuff and more. Hell, I’ll put a damn muzzle on you.” Victor smirked. “Open Winchester-Novak cell.”

The bar slowly opened and Dean stepped back. He waited for Victors orders.

“Go run your laps while I take Castiel to the infirmary. When I get back you will be back in your cell.”

“One hour everyday again?” Dean beamed.

“Sure, don’t go assaulting the tour kids.” Vic rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve liked you in a long time.” Dean patted the officers back and jog toward the small track.

_**)(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_+** _

He hated it. They told him that they were upping his lock down when it came to the tours, but he didn’t think they would lock him to a fucking chain. “Alright ladies and gentlemen. This is Death or the infamous Dean Winchester. He is our most cruel, unforgiving, filthy bastard in this joint. He is currently cuffed to this metal chair, by his ankles, waist, wrists, biceps, and neck. That is for yours and his safety. Dean is known for hurting himself to get out of cuffs and is known for attacking kids like you.”

Dean scanned the group of three boys and three girls. There was one sandy blond haired boy with big green eyes. “You, pretty boy, name?”

The boy pointed to his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

“No, the two whores on either side of you.” Dean sassed. “What’s. Your. Name?”

“Adam.”

The Winchester scoffed. “I don’t like that name.”

“well, fuck you.”

“I wish I could!” Dean spat out. “Come over here. Since I can’t move your coming to me, boy.”

“No.” Adam shook his head.

Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. Deacon and Victor took the boys arms and guided him toward Dean. “Don’t tell a prisoner no, boy. We don’t take kindly to it.”

“Y’all don’t take anything kindly.”

“I should rip you limb by limb.” Dean pulled on the restraints. “I don’t want you to turn your life around. Oh no, I want you to keep going down this track and fuck up somewhere in life. I want you to end up with me. My bitch isn’t my bitch anymore. I need a new one to throw around.”

“You’re not that scary as the stories say.” The boy rolled his eye.

“Wrong.” Dean laughed as he flung him and the chair at the boy. His face landed right on the boy’s shoulder. He sunk his teeth into the flesh as hard as he possibly could. The boy’s cries were beautiful. What Dean could reach he dug his nails into. He didn’t feel the cuff come off him until his arms were free, so he grabbed the boy at his sides and squeezed hard as he sunk his nails in. His jaw hurt as he continued to clamp down. He remembers them trying to pull him off but Dean had too much bottled up anger. He kicked Jody away and elbowed Victor. He pulled himself up and yanked the boy by the shirt. He plowed through the others in the group and slammed Adam into a glass window, cracking it. He gripped Adam’s jaw. “Don’t act tough. Give in. It’ll make things easier for me. You are a piece of meat. You tasted so good. I’m a biter. I can’t wait to see you back here in five years give or take a year or two.”

Tears were rolling down the boy’s face. Dean pushed him into the wall harder and slid him up the wall until the kids feet couldn’t reach the floor. “Please…”

“You wanna continue on your path, please. Make that a birthday present for me, pretty boy. You’re not tough, you’re a maggot.” Dean suddenly felt little droplets hit his ankles and the pitter patter of water hitting the floor. He looked down and the poor child had peed himself. The Winchester snorted and laughed. “You’re not even a child. You’re a little baby bitch. You can’t even hold your bladder. That is just what I need.” Deacon suddenly shot dean in the back with a taser, just to get the man to release the boy, which worked. Dean turned and rolled his shoulder. He grabbed the wires and yanked them that either the gun released from Deacons hands, or the needles would get out of his back. The boy was sobbing in the puddle of his urine. The Winchester started walking to the door, but Victor cocked his gun.

“Freeze, Winchester.”

“I know you, Vic. You suck at hitting moving target.” Dean smiled then bolted down the hall. He knew that all the guard were probably stationed to haul Dean to get shoved to his cell, so he ran back to the cell block and waited. He propped against the door and waited for Jody, Deacon and Victor to approach him with loaded gun. “Come on, guys, I’ve been here how long and not tried to escape? You think I’m gonna start today?”

Jody growled. “You bit a young boy. We told you to not attack the children.”

“Yeah, I’m a criminal. I let you chain me down, but you know that doesn’t stop me.” Dean yawned. “Come on, it’s almost lunch time. It’s Saturday…crappy pork chop and mashed potatoes in something gravyish and a bread rock.”

Jody opened the door and followed Dean to his cell. Cas was sleeping soundly on his top bunk when Dean was locked in. He decided this once to let the poor boy sleep. He did have a concussion from the headbang.

_******* _


End file.
